The Fisherman (I Know What You Did Last Summer)
Benjamin Willis is the main antagonist of the Last Summer Series. He is the fisherman who began with the murder of his daughter's killer David Egan and then gained vengeance upon the Southport teenagers who ran him over the same night and tried to conceal the truth. Ben Willis also latched onto a group of teenagers aware of his legend who had played a prank and as a result had their friend die tragically. Character They concealed what had happened and were gruesomly dispatched by a now demonic undead Ben who was killed in the second installment while trying to murder Julie and her friends in the bahamas. Contents show The FishermanEdit In being his occupational job after serving for the island resort in the Bahamas was a reluctant fisherman in the small town of Southport. Benjamin Willis adopts a fisherman's slicker and an ice hook taken from Max Neurick. He used the covering clothes to conceal his identity until the final confrontation of the first film with Julie and Ray Bronson. In the second installment he adopted the same slicker and now with a hook permantley attached to where his hand was amputated by the boat chain grinder he begins to kill the inhabitants of his old resort and continue to terrorize Julie before trying to end her life again. Ben Willis was killed by Julie via multiple gun shots to the chest in the resort graveyard containing the empty graves marked with gravestones of his deceased family. Including Susie his long lost daughter. William'Will' WillisEdit Ben had an accomplice killer in the second film being his son William who disguised himself as teenager Will Benson ad tricked Julie and the others into travelling to the Bahamas old family resort where they were to be hunted by Ben. Will was accidentally gutted by his fathers hook when Ben took a swipe at Ray and missed stabbing his son instead. Ben was buried in Julie's dug in open grave and covered by the pouring dirt and water of the storm sweeping the island. Estes and the SenseEdit Estes recounts Ben Willis' living at the resort many years back and him working for them. He recollects his daughter and son and reconizes Will as the accomplice. Estes is killed by Will which causes Nancy the Bartenders death but Estes was friends with Benjamin during his work at the island. Estes tried voodoo rituals to ward off the oncoming advances of Ben Willis and accomplice son but to no prevail. Estes stole Julie's toothbrush and Karla Wilson's hair tie to perform the protection ritual. Susan WillisEdit His beloved daughter lost her life in tragic car accident involving a drunken boyfriend. The boyfriend David Egan was killed in mercy by Ben after him wanting to atone for his sins that night and met Ben on the windy road surrounding Miller's beach. He was stabbed in the chest once and dropped from the high cliff into the water below and caught weeks later in a fishing net not far from Miller's dock. David Egan is then cleared as being the man they hit and dumped but the killer being the one. David's turnaway coin is collected by Ben in remembrance of him and found by Julie James in the final confrontation. ReferencesEdit Benjamin Willis character and first summer installment are spoofed in the highly popular parody Scary Movie. In which Anna Faris Sidney Prescott character is aptly called Cindy Campbell who has to contend with a mentally disabled serial killer with a craving for getting high, doing desperate reporters and filling his underwear with excrement. The Last summer storyline correpsonds with Cindy's friends all running over a man believing him to be dead dump in the pier water though he was still alive and are hilariously picked off by a ghostface with a hook. Category:Movie villains Category:Live-Action Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Killers